Reunion
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: Based on the comic. Scott is unable to change back, and he misses Allison terribly. So late at night when he expects she'll be asleep he decides to go over just to see her in person for a few minutes. As it turns out, she's not asleep. Read to find out what happens.
1. I See You Truly

THIS IS AN IDEA I'VE HAD SINCE SEASON 1... IDK IF ANY ONE EVER READ THE TEEN WOLF COMICS ONLINE, BUT I GOT THIS FROM THEM AS A SPIN OFF. SO... HERE IT GOES.

...

Allison ran a comb through her wet and tangled dark hair, a soft white towel rapped around her body. She sighed staring at her reflection in the fogged mirror and reacher for her lavender scented lotion. It had been two weeks since she'd seen her boyfriend last- Scott- and it was truly hard on her. She even found herself worrying over him so much sleep had been evading her, taking longer to come. What if something bad had happened to him? Stiles had told everyone that he had been feeling down lately and was going through some personal things that he couldn't share. But she couldn't help but wonder if that was a lie, he and Scott were like brothers, he may not lie to Scott; but he would definitely lie for him. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was more to it. She finished blending the lotion into her soft pale skin and slid into a pair of pajama shorts- baby blue with white pinstripes forming a criss crossing pattern- a white tank top, and a grey hooded jacket. It was Scotts jacket, she had found it folded neatly on her bed the first day he missed school with a note resting on top.

'Allison,

You mean so much to me, and having to go with out seeing you for... well I don't know how long exactly, but I know it will be hard. I wanted you to have this, and imagine I'm holding you when you wear it. I hope you can understand. I'll miss you, more than you know.

Scott.'

She'd placed it on her bed side table, and had read it a million times. It was burned in her mind, word for word. His scent on the the jacket was beginning to fade now, but it was his, and it gave her comfort. Which was why she always wore it, or at the least held it, so she could be close to him. As she shuffled her feet down the hall back to her room she heard a thump, just as she reached the door. Maybe something had fallen? Allison opened it and stepped inside at the precise moment a dark figure dropped to the floor. Instinctive she reached for something she could use- anything- as a weapon to protect herself. Her hand found a fountain pen resting on the desk, tipped with a sharp metal point where the ink flowed from and help it tightly, her knuckles white.

"Stay back." She said in a shakey voice, "or I'll stab you with this... pen." Her attempt to sound threatening was not a success, but she raised her hand still continuing the attempt anyway. Then, the dark figure lifted its head. First she caught sight of the gold eyes, holding a slight luminescence, then she saw the other features. Sharp canine teeth like an animals, ten fingers ending with long sharp caws, pointed ears, distorted facial features, and what looked like fur on the sides pits face. All nerve she had held before drained out of her and she let the pen slip from her grasp. She let out a long slow breath slowly taking a step back when a voice came from the figure standing across the room.

"Stop." It whispered, in a strangely familiar voice. "I don't blame you for being scared, just-"

Allison let out a small gasp backing away hastily, paying know attention to where she was going, and tripped over a rug on her carpet, and stumbled to the floor. The figure ran to her- at a speed that was not human- and reached to help her up. She swatted blindly as she rose to her feet.

"I'll scream..." she croaked out in a whisper, "my dad has guns and..." she realized then that she could run down stairs for one, and began to turn to war the door ready to speed away when the figure spoke again, panic and pain visible in the voice.

"Allison its me." That stopped her, she paused her back to the figure. The five was familiar, and now its owner knew her name, spoke like it knew her. The figures next words froze her to the core.

"Its me Allison. Its me, Scott. Its me." He whisper.

Slowly she turned around and looked over him. He wore Scott's shoes, a pair if jeans, her boyfriends T-shirt, and his blue jacket. Finally, she found the courage to look at the face, meeting their eyes. They- though now gold and glowing faintly- held hers and she could see the same almond shape as Scott's, his kindness, and him.

"Scott?" She whispered softly, and at his nod she rushed to him, releasing a sob, taking the final few steps needed to close the distance and flung her arms around his torso burring her face into his shoulders, and she felt his arms wrap around her. Now that she was this close to him- holding him- she was sure it was really her Scott. Everything about him was familiar, the way she fit inside his arms, his warmth, his smell. This was Scott, she was sure of it.

"Its really you." She whispered to him. She felt him nod against her head, her hair tugging slightly with the movement. "Yea." He aid sadly. Allison held onto him, holding him tightly. Slowly they backed up to her bed together and he sat down, gently pulling her besides him. They held each other in silence for several minutes before Allison spoke again. She just wanted to take some time to enjoy the moment, enjoy being with him, before asking what had happened to him. Slowly she titled her head back to look up at him.

"Scott? W-what happened to you? What are you?" She kept her arms wrapped around him- his around her- as he explained to her how he and Stiles went into the woods before school stars to find the body, and everything that had happened since up until now.

"... and now I don't know what happened, or why, but I can't change back. And its really starting to freak me out..." finished Scott.

She didn't know what to say, all she could do was look at him, because it actually was him, really him. He was with her again. "I understand." He said slowly, "if you don't want to see me again, if you hate me."

"Are you crazy?" She whispered back, "these past two weeks have been torture for me. Not seeing you... I was worried about you... Scott, I'm just glad your here." He gave a small smile, careful not to reveal his fanges, and pulled her against him holding her close. She melted against him, taking in every thing he just told her, and somehow, not caring. All that mattered to her was that he was Scott and they were together. Allison clung to him, wadding his shirt in her grip. They had been apart for so long, she was afraid that if she let go he would disappeared an she wouldn't see him again. That was something she couldn't bare.

They stayed tangled in each others arms for a long time, whispering about how much they missed the other, and how glad they were to be together again, until the time- 3:30am- caught up with her and she yawned deeply.

"Your tired. I should go. Let you sleep." Scott let go of her but she help on.

"Don't go. I'll sleep, just stay with me. Please Scott?" He nodded and they both crawled into bed. Scott lay on his back and Allison turned so that her head rest on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, the both on her arm that lay across him, gently moving his thumb over her skin, making sure not to hurt her.

Allison lay listening to the sound of his heart beat, she could feel the steady yet rapid thump of it inside his chest. "Your hearts beating 50 miles a minute Scott." She said somewhat worried, "are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." He paused as if thinking, "my heart beat... if my heart rate gets to high I change. I guess being like this constantly my heart beat never slows back down."

"Hey," she said smiling, "as long admits still beating. You alive, that's all I care about."

Scott smiled too, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, her dark curly hair still damp, making her smile widen slightly. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, continued to listen to the drumming of his heart, and breathing in his scent until the combination soothed her to sleep, Scott drifting off soon after her, holding each other close through the night.


	2. In the Arms of a Wolf

The sun slowly began to peak over the horizon as Allison's alarm blared signalling the start of the new day. She whined in protest as she rolled reluctantly towards the source of the loud blaring beep turning it off. 6:00am really was far to early to wake up and think for school. As she silenced the alarm she remembered last night. She checked beside her to be sure it wasn't a dream, and she filled with relief at the sight of him, curled up under her covers; his head lay on her pillow, his chest rising and falling as his lungs filled with air, his lips parted ever so slightly. She couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked. When she looked at him, she couldn't see the same thing she had last night anymore, when she had first seen him. Now she only saw Scott, the sweet boy she had begun to fall for. He looked handsome when he slept, she thought, relaxed with no tension in his body. Slowly he began to wake up, rolling to his back and stretching his limbs, before his eyes fluttered open. Allison watched as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room remembering where he was. When his eyes found her his lips- dry and cracked from being parted all night- curved up into a smile.

"Hey." Scott said softly, his voice sounded both tired- that voice guys had when they first woke up that she had always found so cute- and happy. Happy. She thought, he was happy to be here with her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She grinned down at him and ran a hand through his soft, tangle dark hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, although I'm not really sure 'sleeping beauty' applies to me, especially now." He said in response, reaching to take her hand. She leaned down touching her forehead to his. "Beauty and the Beast." Scott muttered.

She smiled. "Well, whether you believe it or not, I still think your handsome and adorable. Just like always."

"Your right. I don't believe you. But, its still nice to hear, so thank you Allison." She smiled again, then his face changed as he seemed to remember something. "Crap. Allison, you have school to go to still."

Allison pouted, "But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"The irony," he said, "in the fact that the straight 'A' student wants to skip school, where her boy friend who makes straight 'C's and 'D's actually wants to go."

She laughed. "Maybe because you've been at home for so long you just want to go somewhere, even if that means sitting through math class and history. And I have gone with out seeing you so much, I'm willing to risk getting grounded for all of eternity to spend more time with you."

"Fair enough." Scott said with a laugh, "but if I can't go, then as my girlfriend you need to go in my place. That's how these things work."

"Is that so? When did that get written in the relationship rule book?"

"5 seconds ago. When I said I said it."

"Then I guess I have to go..." sighing she got up and shuffled over to her door rubbing her brown eyes. "I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be back in a minute. Stay here." She pointed a finger at him in a playful manner before exiting the room.

"Yes ma'am." He called after her teasingly, "should I roll over too?"

"Very funny Scott." Allison laughed picking up her tooth brush and using the minty past to rid herself of morning breath. When she finished she returned back to her room. "You did stay!" She announced with a giggle.

"Do I get a treat for listening?"

"You might..." she walked over to where he was sitting on the bed placing a gentle kiss on his lips, which pressed back gently against hers for a moment before braking away. Smiling at him she went to pick out her cloths. She selected an outfit and slipped back into the bathroom to put it on. She returned wearing black skin tight yoga pants and a white silk top- which stopped just above her thighs, sleeveless so only the top of her shoulders were covered- with a floral pattern and a thin black leather belt strapped above her waist. Scott stared at her for a moment, smiling.

"Wow." Was all he could say. "Y-you look beautiful."

She lit up, smiling that cute little smile he loved so much- the one that showed every tooth in her mouth, every laugh line, every dimple- it let him know she was really happy. Happy with him, which he still had a hard time believing.

"Awe." She cooed, "Your so sweet. And I'm not even finished yet."

He made her feel beautiful, more beautiful than she felt she deserved. Its not like she thought she was bad looking, or was one of those girls who said they were ugly just to get attention from boys. But she wasn't the girl who thought and acted like she was better and prettier than anyone else either. It was nice to get a compliment, especially from Scott. Allison added her make up, a simple soft shimmery silver, black eye liner and mascara, light blush, and a soft pink gloss for her lips. She french braided her hair and draped it over her right shoulder, before shrugging on a brown leather jacket and sitting on the edge of the bed by Scott sliding her feet into a pair of matching boots.

Scott, who had been watching intently the entire time- fascinated by the process of all the work girls put into making themselves look nice- stared in amazement at his girl friend. He couldn't believed that someone as beautiful and perfect as her actually wanted to be with him, especially now that she saw him for what he really was. "Now I'm finished." She declared looking at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Beautiful." He repeated, "Just like you always are."

"Makeup works wonders." She laughed.

He shook his head looking at her with a smile, "I think your just as beautiful with out it." He said softly, as he gently pushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

Allison blushed a light, pretty shade of pink, and smiled that cute little smile again. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, his pressing back against hers like before, his familiar kiss making her lips curve into a smile against his, over joyed once again that she was with him. As they parted she caught sight of his face and couldn't suppress her giggle.

"What?" He asked her curiously, the corners of his mouth forming a smile.

"I hope you like pink." She laughed trailing her thumb over his bottom lip before revealing the shimmering gloss that came off of it. They both laughed as she wiped it away. "I wanted to bring you with me while you were at school." Scott teased.

Smiling Allison stood up and offered him her hand, "Its time for us to go." She frowned a bit as he stood up taking her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking towards the window with her hand in his, both knowing he couldn't walk out the front door with her parents down stairs.

"I just... I just got you back Scott. I don't want to lose you again." She turned to face him as they reached the window, taking his other hand.

"Allison, I promise, you will never lose me again. As long as you want me I'll be here. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling a tiny bit, "Could I come over after school then? To seem you?"

He grinned, "Nothing would make me happier."


	3. Thankful for Friends

** So first, I just wanna say, sorry for this being posted so late. Between school, reading The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Prince, personal issues and a broken tablet, I was a little side tracked. So, Teen Wolf right now? CRAZY SHIT IS HAPPENING! Anyone seen the new end of season preview? The Allisaac and Skira parts... {turns to be sick} I hated with a passion. But the little Scallison in the closet moment... well it made me happy to see them so close, something about the way Allison was talking creeped me out a little. Thoughts for the rest of the season? PM with theory's. And uh, I'm not sure who read my story Back Stabbed, where Scott find out Allison and Isaac are having a thing and gets pissed, but I was thinging of doing something kind of like that but with Allison and Kira (Girl fight!) later. Thoughts on that? Who would read? Okay, now, TO THE STORY! **

Allison raced down the school hallway to Stiles locker, ready to have a little chat with him about Scott. She reached it successfully to see him shuffling around inside of it making faces and grumbling something about Shakespeare being a useless topic to learn for a future cop. She suppressed a giggle at his distant for one of the greatest writers of all time. She had always loved the story of _"Romeo and Juliet,"_ and loved it even more so after what she'd learned last night. It now reminded her a great deal of her relationship with Scott. _Forbidden romance_, she mused. _How appropriate for the relationship of a werewolf and a hunters daughter._ Somehow, she found it a bit amusing—in an ironic sort of way.

"Hey Stiles." She said his her best feign innocent voice. "Could I talk to you for a minute. Our of ear shot?"

Stiles tensed and his expression turned to one of worry. "Uh..." he muttered.

Of course he would think that. This was Stiles, his mind was practically programed for 'sex' to be his default thought when confused.

"Um... Allison, I'm uh... not really so that that's such a great ide-"

"Not like that Stiles." She said with a sigh, "Honestly, get your head out of the gutter for a change and follow me."

At that the brunette spun on her heels and headed towards an unoccupied stairwell, not waiting to see if he'd follow. But of course, he did. _Curiosity killed the cat, _thought Allison.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked nervously.

"Well, first." She smacked his cheek, not really hard, like a sister might hit a brother in a play fight.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That." She said calmly, "was for not telling me that my boyfriend was a freaking werewolf."

"Uh... I... don't... psh, they're not really real I..." Clearly he was taken off guard by the fact that she new—since the always rambling boy was now at a loss for words.

"Relax Stiles. I know. Scott came over last night, he told me everything."

"He came—everything? Really?" he asked in a non believing tone.

"Yes Stiles. Really."

"Well uh... you said "first" earlier." his next question came out fearfully, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Right, I didn't forget, don't worry. Secondly..." Allison smiled and threw her arms around him in a friendly hug—much to Stiles surprise—before he reluctantly hugged her back briefly. "And this is for being such a good friend to him, and keeping the secret for all this time." She released him, "I know that couldn't have been easy..."

"Hey." he shrugged giving a small quarky smile, "What else am I gonna do? He's my brother for the love of God."

"I know that. But not only are you keeping it a secret for him—which is keeping him from ending up shot by my family or in a lab getting poked and prodded—your also there for support. And that means a lot to him." She smiled softly at him, "So thank you. From me and him."

Stiles grinned big before his face turned serious again. "So... your not going to tell anyone right?"

"Of course not. Like I said, he'd end up shot or being the subject of painful test. I won't risk that, I care about him too much..." she trailed off thinking about Scott and smiled to herself. Stiles grinned.

"Yea, yea you do. I can see that." They shared a smile as the warning bell rang.

"Shit!" Allison announce, followed by a "Damn it all to hell." From Stiles.

"Just had to top me with the cussing there didn't you?" She teased with a laugh. "I gotta run, see you later."

"Hold up, Allison. You gonna see him today?"

"Yea? Why?"

"Well," said Stiles, "You can save me from getting another crack in my spine and lug his school stuff around, since your going to see him." Stiles grinned.

"Sure Stiles." They smiled then went they're separate ways, dashing to their classes, keeping a fast pace so not to be late. Stiles, glad to give his back a break for the day, and Allison, already looking forward to seeing Scott again, after so much time apart.


	4. In the Den of the Wolf

**Sorry for not writing for so long guys, I've really wanted to continue this story but the odds seemed to be against me. First I was just having a writers block, then they killed Allison on the show and trying to right Scallison fluff while morning her was just gonna make me sad, then my laptop breaks down (thank you very much Mr. Rogue Anti-Virus), and as of recently I've been trying to get all kinds of crap done for college which I'll be starting next year. But, I do have a working computer again so I should be able to write some new stories. One other thing since we're on the topic of new stories, I originally said on my profile that I was going to write all Scallion and Melissa finds out stories, and that will be true for the most part still. But I have really fallen in love with Liam and Parrish recently and really want to do something with them. I have one or two ideas, but if anybody has a topic suggestion/prompt they'd be interested I seeing me write, I'd love to do some if you guys want to leave them in the reviews. :) Thanks for reading!**

Allison pulled her blue Mazda into Scott's driveway and cut the engine. Scooping up Scott's assignments she gave the handle on the driver door a gentle tug while pushing it open with her foot and stepped out locking the door behind her. She climbed the stairs leading to the wrap-around porch of the McCall family home and lifted a thin yet strong arm to knock against the wooden door. "Scott, its me."She called, reassuring him that it wasn't a stranger. Allison hear his foot steps move across the floor quickly before the door opened halfway-seemingly on its own, but she knew her boyfriend had to have been hiding behind the door.

"Hey." he said softly shutting the door behind her as she crossed its threshold.

"A one syllable word." She teased, " Maybe you have been out of school for too long."

"Funny." Though his tone was flat she caught a glimpse of a smile on his face before he quickly tucked the corners of his lips downward in a visibly forced scowl. "But seeing as how you went to school on my behalf today, you might as well fill me in on what I've missed."

"Glad you asked." She said dropping his books and assignments into his arms, which he almost dropped since he was not expecting the extra weight. "Stiles sent them with me. He said something along the lines of 'I don't need anymore cracks in my spine' and after carrying both my books and yours all day, I completely agree with him."

"Yea..." dropping the books onto the coffee table he replied "Stiles says I've made his life harder since this," a pause to point to the animalistic features on his face, " happened. But he spends so much time researching werewolves, I'm starting to not believe him."

Allison laughed as she dropped down onto the couch while reaching for his hand and pulled him down beside her lacing her fingers through his figures. "Yea, well, that's Stiles for you. Always complaining when he doesn't actually mean it."

Scott found himself looking at his hand intertwined with hers. He had spent so long fearing that she'd leave him if she ever found out what he was, or if she was already in on the family business kill him, but as he had found out last night she was unaware of her family's history and he had to be the one to tell her-which to his surprise she took even harder than finding out her boyfriend wasn't completely human.

_"You don't know do you?" Scott asked genuinely surprised._

_"Know what? No, I don't have any idea. What are you talking about Scott? Why would you think I would kill you if I knew?"_

_She was looking up at him now, large tear drops spilling over her eyes and running down her cheeks, her arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist clutching the material of his shirt._

_"Allison, you come from a family that's been hunting werewolves for hundreds of years. Your last name, Argent, it actually means silver in French. That's where the whole silver bullet myth actually came from, except it wasn't the metal that killed the werewolves, it was the family."_

_"No... No they can't be... My dad... my mom and my aunt Kate... they would have told me, wouldn't they?" a pause and then, "They lied to me. They lied to me for 17 years. How could they do that to me, keep something so huge a secret for my entire life going out of their way to hide it. That... that actually explains a lot though. When my aunt got into town my dad said he went to pick her up because she had a flat. She told me she needed a jump start... and then the glass in her car window was shattered and replaced... How could they lie to me like that?"_

_She had gotten angry. Allison's jaw had locked and she had gotten tense, he could hear her heart beating was a look in her eyes that he had never seen before, and was over whelmed with releif that it wasn't meant for him. He never wanted to have that look directed to him, and he didn't particularly want to see it now either. He had to do something to calm her down._

_"They were probably just trying to protect you." he told her in a soothing voice. _

Looking at their hands tangled together now and seeing the smile on her face as she moved closer to him on the couch, and knowing that she now knew her family hunted werewolves and she was still with him-not just with him, but happy to be with him- he wondered how it was possible for her to not cringe away from his touch but actually reach out to touch him. "He's been that way since we were kids." He responded looking at her in amazement.

"I guess some things never change." she said tilting her head to rest in on his shoulder, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Smiling, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'm just realizing how lucky I am."


	5. Love and Giggles

"You hit him. I can't believe you actually hit him." Scott laughed.

"So what? You hit him upside the head all the time." Allison countered.

"Well, yea, but I've known him since the third grade. Hitting each other is an obligation for our friendship. But you? You're my sweet Allison. I can't believe you actually hit him." His laughter continued.

"I was ranked nationally in archery, and my family is made up of crazy werewolf hunters. Maybe I'm just not as sweet and innocent as you think I am Scott." She tried to look serious but couldn't help the small smile that showed on her face, the one she wore whenever she was with him.

"Allison. Last night you threatened to stab me with a pen. A pen. Really?"

"Well it was all I had at the moment!" she argued, "Besides, it was a fountain pen! It has a sharp pointy metal tip."

Scott simply raised his brows watching her, "Okay, maybe it wouldn't have worked on you with your freaky fast healing, but on any other person I could have torn an artery."

They both began to laugh at the stupidity of the direction their conversation had taken. It had started by Allison giving him a brief explanation of the schools social life for the day, but she didn't get very far before Scott and burst into spontaneous laughter. In his defense, she probably should have saved the story of her punching Stiles in the arm until the end. Seeing as how she hadn't however, she didn't get the chance to finish out the day. Scott cell phone came alive with its' cheerful ring and reaching into his pocket he answered.

"Hey mom. What's up?" he said in greeting. Allison made silly faces at him causing him to laugh, and he grabbed a pillow up from the couch holding it between them to hide her face. She leaned around the pillow and crinkled her nose up squishing her face. Allison loved to mess with her boyfriend sometimes. Scott started to smile at her before something in his demeanor changed. His face went straight and he tensed up. Allison immediately stopped making the silly faces and looked at him in concern mouthing 'What's wrong?'

"Yea, yea mom that's fine. I'm probably going to skip on dinner again though, I had a big lunch and a ton of homework I've gotta get done for tomorrow."

A pause while Melissa responded and then "I know mom. I'll eat dinner with you again at some point I swear. But I haven't been hungry and school has been crazy with homework lately." An other pause. "Okay, love you too mom. Bye."

Scott hung up his phone and gently tossed it onto the coffee table before leaning back with a sigh. "I hate to rush you out," he said, "but my mom is leaving work right now and I have to go hide in my room."

"Why would you have to hide in your roo-" Allison was about to ask why he needed to hide when she realized what he meant. "She doesn't know?"

He shook his head. "No." was all he said.

"Scott, you should tell her. I mean, I know it isn't my place or anything but, she's your mom. She loves you so much, and if you've been hiding in your room for two weeks while she's home? Scott, she's probably really worried about you. You should tell her. Let her know your okay."

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? Or if she hates me? If she's scared of me?" He looked at her pleading for her to understand. She nodded.

"I get your scared. But not seeing you for two weeks, she's probably scared for you right now. She is your mom. If me and Stiles can be okay with all of this, why can't she?"

Now it was Scott's turn to respond with a nod of understanding. "I'll think about." he said, "But I can't promise that I will."

"Thinking is all I ask." Standing up Allison held out her hands for him offering a warm smile, "Walk me to the door?"

Scott took both of her hands returning her smile and stood up, not that he needed to, he just wanted an excuse to touch her. Once on he feet he dropped one hand and walked her to the door, his fingers laced through hers. "Come back tomorrow?" He asked sheepishly.

Following his response from that morning she said, "Nothing could make me happier." Leaning in she gave him a gentle and tender kiss on his lips letting it linger for only a moment before letting go of his hand and opening the door heading out to her car, a smile on her face the whole way home.


	6. Motherly Instincts

_Tap tap tap. _Scott's mother was knocking on his door, "Sweetie, are you sure you won't come down for dinner?"

"I'm sure mom. Thanks though." was his only reply. Melissa was growing tired of this, all of the short replies he'd been giving her lately, not only was she becoming increasingly more annoyed by it, his avoidance of her was also giving her increasingly more of a reason to worry. She had turned around and walked back to the stairs, and was just about to begin her decent when something stopped her. Something she could not explain, just a feeling that she had deep down inside of her. Her motherly instincts perhaps? What ever it was she knew she had to go back and try again.

With her new found determination she spun back around and headed to his room. "Scott, sweetie, please open up this door?" she said softly, "You've been locking yourself behind that door for two weeks and I'm really worried about you. Honey, I'm scared out of my mind about what's going on with you. But... what ever it is, you can talk to me about it."

There was a long pause, a silence between the two of them that Melissa feared was his answer, his way of saying 'no.' After what seemed like an eternity to her she dropped her head letting out a deep sigh and began to turn again promising herself that she would try again tomorrow night when she heard is voice renewing her hope.

"Promise me..." Scott said softly, a hint of fear in his voice, "Promise me, that you won't freak out. At least let me explain first?"

"Scott what ever it is-" she began.

"Promise me." He interrupted.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me-"

"Mom! Please!? Just promise me?"

"Yea, yea okay. I promise, just open the door and talk to me."

There was another pause and then she heard his feet shuffling across the hardwood floor and his lock clicking as he pushed it back letting her in.

Melissa opened the door expecting to see her son, but what she saw was a terrifying creature from a horror film. Without even thinking twice about what she was doing she reached for the baseball bat she knew Scott kept propped up against his door frame and took aim. "What did you do with my son!?" She yelled as she swung the bat at the creature in front of her. As it backed up with a look of fear across its face the creature tripped over some of Scott dirty clothing falling to the floor. Melissa brought the bat down but before she could connect the bat to its target the creature reached up with a clawed hand. "Mom." it said as it caught the bat, "Mom, please? It's me. Its me."

Melissa stood staring at the creature who now spoke with her sons voice as it stared back up at her breathing heavily, neither of them letting go of the bat. "Please, its me mom." it repeated, "It's me. Its me." She studied the creature's face, its clothing-_Scotts' clothing _she realized- and finally she forced herself to look at its golden eyes. The longer she studied those golden eyes the more she began to see her son in them. _He's scared._ she thought as she was hit by a wave of guilt. _He? _she questioned herself, that was the first time she'd thought of him as a 'he' and not an 'it' since he had opened the door.

_He's scared. S_he thought again, _I knew he looked scared when I was chasing him with a bat but... but what if he was scared for another reason? Because of how I was reacting? _Slowly her grip on the bat loosened and she let it go, dropping back to sit onto the bed as she began to realize and understand that_ this was_ Scott. Melissa watched as Scott slowly set the bat down and while using his hands to balance himself stood up and moved to drop down on his bed beside her, careful to leave space between them. "Mom?" he asked her stared in silence too stunned and struck by guilt to respond.

"Mom, if you can hear me just... just blink twice if you can understand me okay?" he asked. Melissa blinked twice.

Seeing that she could at least understand what he was saying he continued. "I can explain. When the joggers found the body in the woods me and Stiles went out to find the other half like a pair of dumb asses." he began and went on to tell his mother everything, the same way he had told Allison the night before, and ended his story with Allison leaving the house after her phone call earlier that day. "So... now I'm left to worry and panic while you take everything in, my mind thinking the worst possible outcomes. Like, you hating me, or being terrified of me, or-"

Melissa had pulled her son into her arms, embracing him, Scott freezing in surprise as she wraps her arms around him before relaxing in her arms returning her embrace allowing his head to fall onto her shoulder. "I could never, ever be scared of you, and no way in hell could I hate you." Melissa whispered to him.

"I'm sorry mom. For not telling you. I guess I was just scared." he mumbled softly.

"Hell, honey, I'd be scared to tell me too if I was you." She said half laughing letting a few tears flow over. Hearing Scott laugh with her she added, "I'm sorry for trying to beat you with a baseball bat." he laughed even more, "Its okay, you didn't know." He managed through his laughter and she joined in. When the laughing ended Scott pulled himself free of her embrace and Melissa wiped the tears from her face. "So um... what did you say we were having for dinner again? he asked trying to keep the mood light though halfway serious.

"I thought you said you had a big lunch?" She asked laughing.

"I did." He said, "That's the sad thing."

Melissa shook her head laughing and stood up heading towards the stairs, "Guess you'll just have to come down and see."

Scott got up and followed her down, glad that he took Allison's advice.


	7. Sometimes the Good Things can Hurt

**Okay, so I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry for not updating this story sooner. I had two ideas of how I wanted to end this story and couldn't decide between them. Obviously I finally did, so, here's the last chapter! I really hope you all enjoy it. :) **

The bells above the glass door to the animal clinic chimed as it swung opened revealing the young petite brunette. "Miss Argent?" Allen Deaton asked quizzically, "Scott's not here if your searching for him, but I can let him know you stopped by if I see him."

"Allison." she corrected, "And... I was actually hoping to talk to you for a few minutes. Privately." She felt rather stupid adding that last word, it's not like the waiting room was exactly bursting with customers and their fury friends. Regardless, she didn't want to take the chance of having someone walk in and hear something they shouldn't. Her boyfriends boss stood in place looking at her in puzzlement and she could tell she was going to have to talk here in the opened. "Fine." Allison said reaching behind her, barely glancing at the door she twisted the bolt lock and flipped the sign reading _'open' _so that it now read _'closed.' _"We'll do this your way." With a simple nod permitting her to continue from the good doctor she began, speaking quickly.

"I was sort of snooping through some of my parents things last night and I found all this weird stuff about our family history, and your name kept popping up and I was hoping that-"

"Allison, I got out of that business a long time ago." the vet cut in.

"I just... I just need to ask you one question."

"I'm sorry, Allison, but I can't help you." he said turning.

"_Damn it." _Allison thought._ "I'm going to lose him."_

"If there is something that you would like to know, you'll have to ask your parents. " Opening the wooden waist high door he stepped through beginning to go into the back when the words escaped her mouth before she could reel them back in.

"Its for Scott!" the brunette immediately chided herself for what she had just said, placing a rushed hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to give Scott up like that, but Deaton was leaving and she needed his help. Well, at least it stopped him.

"What do you mean 'its for Scott?'" he asked her.

"I uh... Look, I was really hoping I could get through this with out spilling the beans but it looks like that's not going to happen. Scott's a werewolf, and I hate to have to even tell you and sell him out like this, but something..." Allison paused for a breath, as fast as she was talking she needed one desperately, "something happened and he can't change back. That's why he's been missing so much work and school lately. I just need to know if there's something to help him. Do you know of anything? Anything at all?"

Allison stood there in front of Deaton in silence for a while as he looked her over, studying her as if trying to understand her thoughts and see strait into her soul. "If Scott is a werewolf, and you know about him _and_ your family, why would you be trying to help him?" he asked at last, apparently unable to come up with the answers to his questions by staring into her very core.

Allison was unable to stopped her next words from flowing between her lips. She had known it in her heart for a few weeks now-ever since Scott skipped school with her on her 17th birthday and they spent all day together in the woods-but she had never allowed her self to admit it. Now, her lips urged the words to push past her lips before her mind could tell her otherwise and she knew there was no going back from it.

"Because I love him." she said softly, "And right now he's scared. He's scared that he'll never be able to leave his house again, that he'll never be able to change back." Her voice grew stronger now. "I love him okay? And I don't want to see him scared if I know there's something I can do to help."

There was another pause-Allison supposed that he was trying to tell if she was sincere or not-before saying "I may have something. But I have to warn you, it's not going to be particularly pleasant for any of us."

With a tilt of his head motioning for Allison to follow he disappeared in the back.

As she followed Dr. Allen Deaton into the back of the veterinarian building Allison chided herself for telling Scott's boss about her feelings before her boyfriend, making a mental note that she would have to tell Scott as soon as she saw him again the way she really felt.

Scott had been sitting at the kitchen table when his cell phone rang the familiar tune letting him know that the caller was Allison. His mother—who had been making the two of them breakfast—looked over her shoulder giving her son a smile as she too recognized the tune as the one assigned to his girlfriend. "You'd better get that kiddo. Don't worry about me, I know when to not listen."

"Thanks mom." he answered returning her smile as he stepped into the living room to answer. When he returned a few minutes he had a slightly dazed look on his face. "Allison says she thinks that she figured out a way to help me change back. She says it's risky, and it'll hurt. She told me that it was my call. I wanna do it." he paused for a moment as his mother gave him a questioning look before adding, "And apparently Deaton is a lot more than just a vet..."

The little family sat at the table and ate breakfast, Scott explaining the whole plan to his mother, pausing occasionally to inform her on certain vocabulary terms that had just become second nature to him. By the time they had finished eating, a knocking sound was heard at the front door, Melissa letting in both Allison and Deaton greeting them with a smile. Scott, reentered the living room taking a seat on the couch careful not to meet the doctors gaze. Even a blind person could tell he felt uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"It's alright Scott." Deaton told him in an attempt to offer him both reassurance and comfort. Allison quickly moved to sit beside her boyfriend taking his hand in her's.

"Okay. Okay." She began nervously.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott questioned meeting her gaze, his eyes filled with slight concern.

"What? No, nothings wrong. It's just that..." the young brunette paused sighing heavily before starting over. "There's something that I've been refusing to let myself admit for a while now and I finally let myself admit it, but the first time I said it out loud was an accident. And It wasn't said to the person I wanted to really say it to first. So, I want to fix that now before Deaton starts. A-and it's okay if you don't want to admit it out loud yet either, it's just... I have to say it. "

Leaning up so that her lips were near his ear she whispered, "I love you Scott McCall." before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, one which he gladly returned. If he was being honest, he was shocked. He didn't know she had felt that way. Breaking the kiss he asked her "R-really?" _Dammit. _he thought._ Stupid voice cracking from nerves. _

"Yes, really. I love you." she answered calmly.

"I-I love you too." he answered, "And," the young werewolf paused, "I may have admitted it to Stiles a few days ago. It just sort of popped out." The young couple laughed as they leaned into each other pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, letting it linger for a moment before they parted at the sound of Allen Deaton clearing his throat. Allison noticed that Melissa had respectfully—or maybe it was out of embarrassment—turned away from the young blushing couple.

"Not to interrupt a touching moment," The good doctor began, "but I believe I was brought here to make a house call. Scott? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." was he answered firmly before taking a calming breath.

"Very well then. If you'll lay down on the couch and remove your shirt We'll get started."

Doing as he was told, Scott pulled his baby blue t-shirt and white long sleeved undershirt over his head before laying down, his head propped against one of the couch pillows by the armrest. Allison sat just above him on the armrest, her thumb nail caught between her teeth and she chewed on it nervously. Melissa stood directly in front of her sons girlfriend, hands clenched together in worry as Deaton knelt down along side of the couch filling the syringe with the odd looking golden liquid in the glass container.

"Alright Scott." the vet began, "This is a very rare form of wolfsbane. While it may not kill you, it will still cause you a great deal of pain. However, it will also weaken you enough that your body should want to revert back in order to save your strength. This is your last chance if you want to change your mind."

"I can do it." he told his boss with a shake of his head.

"Alright. Now once you've changed back I'll need to get the wolfsbane out of you. In order for me to do that I'll need you to hold very still. Do you understand?" the vet asked after giving further instructions. At his patients nodd of understanding he carefully injected the wolfsbane into Scott's arm. The pain that coursed through the young werewolves body was almost immediate.

Everyone of Scott's muscles visibly tightened as he let out a sound that was half way between a growl and scream. He began gritting his teeth together to keep from screaming as the pain grew worse, his fist clenched so tight that his claws managed to puncture his skin drawing blood. The hands of both females in the room flew to cover their mouths as tears poured from their eyes at the sight of how much pain he was in. Later on both the girls and Scott would swear that they sat like that for hours, though Deaton would insist that it had been less than ten minutes. Eventually though, the wolfbane running through Scott's system did its job and he slowly transformed back to his human form.

The second the transformation was complete Allen Deaton drew a scalpel from his bag at the same time the young werewolf began to jerk from the wolfsbane's effects. "Hold him still for me." He calmly and firmly instructed Allison and Melissa. The two tear stained faced girls complied, Melissa whispering calming words to her son. Soon enough they got him still enough for Deaton to make an incision along his sternum letting out an odd yellow stained smoke like substance. Scott immediately gasped a deep breath of air which startled all three of the rooms occupants. As the incision began to heal Scott looked up at Allison and Melissa, eyes clouded with exhaustion.

"Did it work?" he rasped out.

All three let out a sigh of relief that he was okay before letting out a soft laugh. "Yes honey." Melissa answered raking her fingers through her sons soft, damp, dark curly hair. "Yes it did."

"Good." Scott breathed, his lips in a half curved smile. Allison leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriends cheek before rising and walking over to where Deaton now stood packing his bag.

"Hey Deaton?" the petite brunette said in a soft voice as she approached him.

"Yes Miss Argent?" he answered giving her a quick glance before turning back to zip his black leather bag.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for helping Scott? It really meant a lot to me, and Melissa, and Scott." pausing she glanced back at her boyfriend who appeared to be fighting sleep. "And I know that if he weren't halfway into dream land already he would want to thank you too." she finished, giving the vet a genuine and brilliant smile.

"I've known Scott for about a year now," he began, "and he's a good kid. To tell you the truth Miss Argent—"

"Allison." the brunette corrected with a smile. "We're all friends here. You can call me Allison."

"Allison," Deaton amended with a grin, "I've come to care about Scott as if he were my family. And I saw that look on his face when I walked in. The fear that he wasn't going to be able to change back as well as the embarrassment, the way he couldn't look me in the eyes. It was as if he was ashamed of what he was."

Deaton glanced over Allison's shoulder to where Melissa was talking to Scott, "Make sure he knows you're there for him Allison, reassure him that he has nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Trust me Deaton, I most definitely will." she offered her hand to him still wearing her lovely smile.

He returned the handshake and she walked him to the door thanking him again for everything before returning to Melissa and Scott on the couch. The wound was now just a faint red, slightly elevated line. As she neared she caught the end of the conversation they had been having, "—scaring you guys. I really didn't mean too."

"Scott, we love you. Scaring us isn't really all that hard." Allison said as she kneeled down taking her position along side of Melissa. "You look exhausted." she added giving him a brilliant smile—not all that different than the one she had given to Deaton a moment ago.

"You don't say?" He teased back.

"You should get some rest sweetie. And I'll tell you what, when you wake up we'll all go out for dinner if you want. Since you've been stuck in this house for so long. You, me, Allison—and hell, we'll even call Stiles if you want." Melissa laughed, "Where ever you want to go, on me."

"Hell, after being stuck at home for so long?" He answered with a playful yet sleepy grin, "I'd be happy with just going to the gas station for pizza."

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So yay! Also, I am so sorry to take so long getting this up. I've gotten several favorites and follows recently which reminded me I had this story. I just finished my first semester of college so I've been really busy. Also, I've just hit a sort of role block with writing recently. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this fanfic, so I really hope you guys are happy with the ending! Also, the idea for getting Scott to change back came courtesy of Jeff Davis in season four with the rare form of wolfsbane that The Orphans used on Brett (in case you couldn't tell). I hope y'all (okay, clearly I'm from Kentucky with that slang) enjoyed this fic! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again with college though. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh! And if y'all have any plot-bunny ideas you'd like to see me do (I'd love to write something involving Liam or Parrish) pm me or leave them in the reviews. I'd love to give some of them a try. Just no skira, allisac, or sterek please? I'm not a fan of those ships. At all. But I'll consider doing any other ideas you guys give me! Thanks! :)**


End file.
